Lost Memory, Found Love
by Hanamaki
Summary: Sesshomaru losses his memory (eventually) and the only thing he knows is that a certain female human is his mate. Will he remain the same or will he regain his lost memories. Only time will tell... Okay i suck at summaries!:P But hopefully this turns out to be a good story:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost Memory, Found Love**_

By: Hana_Maki

**Kagome:**

" Why do you always have to have things your way?!" Kagome yelled to her idiot of a friend.

"Because I'm the leader here and you have to obey what I say! Thats why!" Inuyasha barked back.

" Well some leader you are! You're always leaving us to go see your clay hag!" Kagome fumed.

Shocked at first by what she said, he immediatly recovered " Shut up! You don't know what your talking about wench!" Angry at the way she spoke about him and Kikyo.

" I know very well what I'm talking about! You know what? GO TO HER! No one is gonna stop you! Just leave!" Crossing her arms across her chest and turning her back to him.

" Oh yeah? well who's gonna protect you? you useless wench!" He cast back annoyed at the way she was talking to him.

" I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" haughtily replying back to the already worked up Inuyasha.

" HA! As if! You're always getting yourself in danger and if it wasn't for me you'd been three feet under ground a long time ago!" he said Fuming.

" Ughhh... well if you hate taking care of me so much then why haven't you left!? She immediatly regretted her words because she knew very well why he stayed and she left her self open to being wounded again.

" You know very damn well why i even bother to protect you and rescue you all the time!" Angry and hurt, she just had to say it. " So if i didn't look like your dear Kikyo and if i didn't have half of her soul and if i couldn't detect the shards you wouldn't be by my side?"

" Couldn't have said it better myself!" He replied with a smirk.

" Your such a jerk! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" She couldn't stand being near him anymore, so she walked away from him and her friends. She had to get away. She didn't want them to see the tears that where on the verge of falling. He yet again managed to wound her deeply. Why did she care for someone that only managed to hurt her time and time again. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the two figures following after her.

" Kagome..."

" Huh? Sango, Shippou why are you following me? Why aren't you back with our GREAT LEADER!? she said dramatically.

" Kagome, I know what he said hurt you and it hurt you deeply. And what kind of best friend would I be if my bestfriend can't confine in me or steam off as you say kagome."

" Thank you Sango, and you're right he did wound me but that was my fault I let down my wall in my anger and i got burned. Oh... Sango i don't know how much longer i can stand this situation..." She admitted on the brink of tears. Seeing her friends' pain and anguish, She pulls Kagome into a comforting embrace. Noticing his friend and, a way his mother, filled with pain and saddness, Shippou climbs up to Kagome's shoulder and nuzzels her neck, wanting to comfort her. Feeling the warmth and love of her friends embraces a smile played at the corner of her lips. Breaking away from the embrace.

" Thank you, both of you, I don't know where i'd be without either of you."

" Kagome, and I speak for both me and Shippou, that without you we would be nowhere."

*Sigh... " And none of us would be anywhere without Inuyasha..."

Annoyed that once again her friend was sad, Sango bitterly replied. " Forget about that idiot! yes he did save us and all of that, but a girl can only take so much and with the way he's been acting since that dead priestess appeared, you're almost at your limit. Kagome why don't you go to your time for a few days and when you come back hopefully that idiot will realize how wrong he is and apologize." Smiling to Kagome, hoping she'll accept.

" You're right i need to take a break and get away... But i can't just leave you, shippou, and miroku to deal with that jerk by yourselves. You know how angry he gets about not being able to hunt for the shards while i'm away."

" Don't worry about us we know how to deal with him. Besides lately he's never around when you leave." The words came out before she could catch them and realized the grave mistake she had just made.

" Oh... I see well if you're okay with it then i suppose so. Can you tell the others I'm leaving? i want to head back as soon as possible and i don't want to have to face Inuyasha." She asked smiling, hoping to mask the new ache and hearbreak she was feeling at the news of his depatures.

" Sure, and don't worry about a thing, we'll be okay." Gleaming back at her friend as she turned and walked back toward their campsite.

* sigh " Well better get going before he decides to follow after me and try to stop me..." she mumbled to herself as she trudged forward through the woods.

Shippou suddenly feeling forgotten, hopped onto Kagomes shoulder. " Kagome may i go with you?"

" Oh, Shippou! i thought you followed Sango back to the camp site." Suddenly feeling ashamed of forgetting he was there.

" No, I want to go with you Kagome, when you're gone i feel sad and lonely. Kagome I see you as a mama and i don't like being separated from you." Nuzzeling into her neck to hide his embarrasment from his words.

" Shippou, you know that you can't cross with me into the well, besides that i would feel happier if you were with the others safe and sound while i'm away. Because my little shippou you're like a son to me and i want to keep you safe." Smiling warmly and tenderly as only a mother can to their child. Her words brought joy to his little kitsune heart. He had a new mama and he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

" But mam... Kagome let me a go with you to the well it's pretty far from here at least a two day journey and i don't want to be separated from you." saying as a pout formed on his little child face.

" Oh, Shippou what am i going to do with you... Alright you can come besides how can i leave my son all alone with that jerkface inuyasha." she said amused at her little kitsunes pouting face forming into that one of joy and delight.

" Thank you Kagome I'll be the best son ever!" Saying with pride to his new mother as they began their journey back to the village that held the time travelling well.

After a few hours of travelling the sun began to set, and so Kagome had decided to settle down in small clearing in the woods.

" How about we set up camp here shippou?"

" Okay, mam... Kagome... I'll go get some firewood so we can start a fire." Scampering off to find some timber.

" Wait a minute Shippou!"

" Hm? Yes? Do you need to get something else?" Feeling a little confused as he returned to his mama.

" Shippou before you go i want you to call me

mama okay?" Looking at him with a gentle, knowing smile.

" Is... is that alright?" he almost couldn't contain the joy that was bubbling inside of him.

" Am saying so aren't I?" Amused at the little kitsunes' confused and hopeful face.

" Mama... May i go get some firewood?" He asked lowering his head so as not to meet his mama's eyes. Placing a daunty finger under her little kitsunes bowed head, she lifted his face to meet her son's eyes.

" You may, but don't go too far and come back as quickly as possible. Okay?" Saying with the authority of that of a mother.

Gleaming at his mother. " Okay mama, I'll be right back!" and with that he ran off promising to return to his mama as fast as possible.

Once he returned with a bundle of firewood, Kagome set to starting the fire that took no less than a few seconds thanks to a certain kitsune and their fox fire.

"Mama I have a surprise for you" the little kitsune said barely containing his joy.

" Oh a surprise? What is it?" Playing along with her young son. Trying to amuse and give him some much needed attention.

" I found a hotspring not to far from here!" Gleaming with pride at his discovery knowing that his mama would love to know about the hotspring.

" Really? that's amazing! I really need to get a bath and relax!" Picking up her son into an embrace of joy. " Your such a great son Shippou! Where would i be without you!" as she exclaimed she pulled him into a tighter embrace. Shippou shocked at the reaction of his mama found himself in a tight, wonderful embrace. He knew she would be pleased, but hadn't expected so much praise. But he sure wasn't going to complain. Finally being released from his mama, he lead her toward the hotspring.

" Oh this bliss..." Kagome groaned as she sinked into the hot waters. Nearby her little kitsune was playing in the water. Reluctant to move from her comfortable spot in the spring she made her way to her bag, near the waters edge to retrieve a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner. After she throughly lahtered and rinsed her hair, she applied a smaller portion on to her hand and called shippou over to her so she could do the same to him.

" Okay, now that we're both squeaky clean, lets go get something to eat." saying as she stepped out of the waters and grabbing the towel she had brought, began to dry her little kit and herself.

" Okay, i'll go hunt us some food." the kit excitedly said before bounding off in search of food.

" Whoa... there mister, I'm going with you it's almost dark and i don't you to be by yourself okay."

" Okay, mama..." pleased to see that his new mother was looking out for him, hops on to her shoulder.

" Alright well let's go back to the campsite and get my bow arrows and we can be on our way, alright?" smiling down on the kit.

" Okay" nuzzeling her neck affectionately. But oblivious to both of them was a pair of golden, amber eyes watching them.

**Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru had stumbled upon his half-bothers' pack a few months earlier. At first he wanted to confront the hanyou, but in the end decided against it. There was no need to quarrel and to do so would be pointless. As he walked away from the hanyou's group, careful to mask his scent from his idiot half-brother, he noticed that the female miko that normally travelled with him was no where in sight. " Hn... perhaps she has been killed. Good riddance." He thought to himself, one less human filth in this world. Although for some odd reason he found himself intrigued by the miko's absence. Something must have occurred for her to gone. He knew of the affection that his half-brother had for a miko fifty-years ago, but that miko had been killed and now her reincarnation had returned and his half-brother was watching over her, or so he thought. Wanting to satisfy his curiousity as to what had occurred to the miko, he began to follow the pack closely. It was not a problem keeping his presence from the hanyou. His half-brother was a useless idiot and he, being the great Sesshomaru, was able to mask his scent from him for as long as he pleased.

Observing the group he noticed an anomly. If the miko had in fact died then her companions should be grieving and mourning her passing, yet the group only seemed to be missing her absence, especially the kitsune, he seemed to miss her the most. Although they did miss her, it was not a mourning absence more as if she were expected to return. As they travelled, he noticed that if they kept in this direction they would come upon the village of the hanyou.

Upon arrival at the village the pack split, the two humans, kitsune, and neko settled down in a house, while his half-brother settled down on the top of a tree. " Hn... how amusing... standing guard over the filthy humans and weak youkai. How pathetic, "little" brother," he chuckled to himself, amused at how low his half-brother had fallen. The following morning, the humans and youkai had settled down for breakfast, after eating his share the hanyou had returned to his post on the tree, sniffing the air occassionallly for any possible threats. Finishing their meals the kitsune and neko had begun playing, while the monk meditated and the demon slayer polished and mended her weapons.

As the sun approached noon everything remained quiet and serene until his half-brother broke the peace. " Arghhh... what's taking her so long? She should have been here hours ago! That stupid wench always having to take her sweet time!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha, she'll be here soon just be patient." The monk said after the hanyou interrupted his meditating.

" Whatever, I'm jsut sick and tired of doing nothing." He whined, as he leaned back onto the tree. A few hours had past and now Sesshomaru was beginning to grow bored at the lack of activity. "At least the hanyou and I can agree on something for once." saying with a bored sigh. When suddenly a shout came from the hanyous' direction, " Finally!" and the hanyou ran off. Curious to see what the hanyou had been expecting, he followed him until the hanyou had come to stop in a empty clearing surrounding an old well. " What is this idiots purpose here?", he wondered as the hanyou approached the well and offered his hand to something emerging from the well. Astonished to see the hanyou pull out the miko from the well. " Hn... so she hadn't died..." Interesting.

" Wench, what took you so long? Any longer I would have gone and dragged you back if I had too!" yelled the irriated hanyou. Sesshomaru had to surpress a growl that threaten to emerge. His beast was angry.

**"He has no right to speak to her in that manner!"** growled his beast. Surprised by his beasts anger and his own annoyance, his attention was drawn back by a melodical voice, corted in fury.

"Don't call me that you jerk or I'm gonna sit you until you make a crater!" and before she finished speaking the hanyou went crashing into the ground head first.

" Oops... I didn't mean to do it that time, but it you deserve it for being a such a jerk!" Not at all looking concerned for the hanyou. She stalked off toward the village. He couldn't help but feel delight as she walked away, ignoring the ranting of the hanyou as he followed after her.

**"She is no longer his woman." **purred his beast at the knowledge.

" We don't know that, they could simply be discontent with each other." he responded.

**" You can't deny you felt pleased when she walked away from him!" **growled his beast in annoyance.

" Even if that is so, I have no desire in associating myself with filth," saying with as much disgust as he could conjure.

**" You can not lie to me, Sesshomaru."** His beast sneered.

" Silence!" growling with fury. While he was arguing with his beast he failed to notice the figure following after the miko and hanyou. Suddenly a yell drew him from his arguing. The sound came from the direction the miko and his half-brother had taken only moments ago. As he neared, he could smell fresh blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i failed to add this to the first chapter, but i'm correcting my mistake:)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT INUYASHA !JUST THE STORYLINE ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATER OF INUYASHA!

So with that said... Please Review and Favorite! I would love some feedback cause this is my first fanfic and i have no idea what i'm doing so... yeah... Help! Okay I'll try and update as often as i can normally i'll try and have at least one new chapter every other day:D So read... and don't forget to review!;)

Chapter 2

As the smell of blood overcame him, he grew anxious. How could a youkai with such power come so near without him noticing. This youkai knew how to mask his scent well. But the fool had revealed himself by attacking. As he neared, the cries of battle were coherent. He came to a small clearing in the woods where his half-brother was battle a large snake youkai. The blood however was not coming from the hanyou. A few feet away the miko was lying against a large rock, and he could smell the traces of blood on her but she didn't seem to have any visible injuries.

While he was focused on the miko, Inuyasha was having a hard time with the snake youkai.

"Naraku s-s-says-s hello little pathetic hanyou" the youkai said as his forked slender tongue flicked in front of him.

" Naraku? how do you know of him?" Inuyasha spat.

" Who els-s-se would order me to kill you" sneered the youkai.

Rage tore through him. Once again Naraku had managed to catch them off guard and now Kagome was wounded. Seeing his chance the youkai flicked his iron tail and caught Inuyasha by his foot, slammed him to the floor dislodging his hold on Tessaiga, sending the sword flying a few yards away from his reach. Now defenseless, Inuyasha in a meager attempt to loosen the Snake's grip on him clawed at him but the youkai's scales acted like soild iron armour and were barely even scratched.

" How s-s-sad... i was-s-s hoping you'd be more fun" mocked the youkai as he held Inuyasha in a death grip by his chest restricting his air flow.

"arghh... Kagome run..." Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could before he lost control of himself. Without Tessaiga to control his inner youkai, he was rapidly losing control. He didn't want to risk Kagome's life. Sesshomaru who was contently watching the battle from a distance realized that if he didn't intervene his foolish half-brother would lose control and his youkai would take over endangering everyone in his path. Acting quickly he speed toward the clearing, making sure to hide his presence, wanting to catch the youkai off-guard. As he neared he found the fallen Tessaiga, picking it up, while taking out his own sword, Bakusaiga, and raced forward. Lifting Bakusaiga he made quick work of the weak snake youkai by effectively slicing the snake in two, eliminating the threat. However, he did not reach the battle fast enough, Inuyasha had already lost control and was now snarling, and baring his fangs with red, crimson eyes glaring with fury.

"Hn... I have always wondered what it would be like to fight you in your current form, and it seems that fate is shining down on me today... Little brother..." snarling the last two words with disgust. " However, that will have to be another time, there are more urgent manners to handle at the moment." and without another word he reached forward and pierced Tessaiga into Inuyasha's shoulder. Taken back by the rapid attack, Inuyasha didn't see the fist that knocked him into a neighboring tree, rendering him unconcious.

While the battle was taking place, Kagome was slowly losing conciousness. The youkai had appeared out of nowhere and had grabbed her by his tail and sank his fangs into her shoulder. Which at the moment was burning from the venom and had paralyzed her. Inuyasha had only enough time to take out Tessaiga and get her away from the youkai. The Snake's venom was slowly making its away through out her body, sending her into violent shakes and at some point she had started coughing up blood. When Inuyasha was trapped by the youkai, she had begon to fear the worst. " This really the end..." was all she could think as Inuyasha had weakly yelled for her to run, but he didn't know that she wouldn't leave him, in fact she couldn't leave. She was struggling to remain awake, when the powerful, silver inu youkai came silently bursting out of the forest and sliced the snake in half.

" Sesshomaru?" was all she managed to say before the darkness over-came her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

After he had eliminated the youkai he turned to face his now youkai brother. Oh he really wanted to fight him. To test how much stronger he was in his youkai form, but when he heard the miko weakly call out his name in confusion, he knew he didn't have time to deal with his brother. Once he had managed to knock out Inuyasha and placed Tessaiga over him to ensure that he returns to his previous form before he awakes.  
He turned his attention to the now unconsious miko, who layed a safe distance away from the slain body of the youkai and transformed Inuyasha. From a distance you can't see any injuries, But as he neared her scent overwhelmed him. She had a sweet vanilla scent, but it was marred by the coopery tang of blood. Once he examined her closely he realized that the youkai had managed to bite her in the shoulder. The poison was already circulating throughout her body and by her shallow breathing and weakening heartbeats she had only a few minutes before the posion killed her. Ripping the sleeve that covered the bite to have better access to the wounds, he dug his claws into the two wounds and released his own poison to counter the snakes venom. Once her breathing had returned to a more normal condition, he began to lick her wounds. Allowing his saliva to heal her wounds before any infection could set in. All the while his beast purred with content by the close contact with the miko.  
Once he was satisfied he had done all he could for the miko, he picked up her fragile body. Surprised to see that she fit very comfortably in his arms... He could carry her like this for hours and not be at all bothered by her weight, almost as if she was made to fit his arms. Startled by his train of thought, he made his way toward the village where the monk and slayer were, leaving behind the unconsious hanyou.  
As he neared the village, he could smell the scent of human fear.  
"Hn... they do well in being afraid, I could easily kill them", smirking at the thought.  
**" You can not kill them! We need them to take care of her!"** growled his beast.  
" This Sesshomaru is aware."  
**" You'd do well in remembering then."** sneered his beast.  
Growling at his beast, " And you'd do well in remembering your place, dare you not speak to me with such insolence." As he mentally fought with his beast, Sango and Miroku were on high alert. They had felt the presence of a powerful youkai and with Inuyasha not there, they feared the worst. Kilala let out a threatening hiss as a familiar silver haired Inu youkai came into view. As he neared they could see that he held something or someone... Seeing the threat, they stood their ground.  
Once he was close enough, Shippou could smell Kagome's scent on him and without a second moments thought raced toward the Inuyoukai, startling Miroku and Sango.  
" Shippou! Where are you going?" Miroku yelled.  
" Come back! It's not safe!" added Sango, but their cries fell to deaf ears. Shippou had smelled Kagome, but her scent was mixed with blood. He wanted to see what had happened to his mama and no one was going to stop him.  
Seeing the monk and slayer stand their ground, he couldn't help but be amused at their foolish bravery. " Lucky for them, I hadn't come looking for a fight." he thought to himself.  
Suddenly the the scent of the kitsune that travelled with his half-brother was closer then he expected. Checking his surroundings, the monk and slayer and neko were still in their previous position but the kitsune was a few feet in front of him. As he found the kitsune, he realized that the kitsune didn't emitt fear but rather worry and concern. He caught the gaze of the kitsune, his gaze was locked on the miko still in his arms. Fearfully, Shippou walked toward the towering, powerful inu youkai. His nose lifted sniffing the air, trying to understand what was going on with his mama.  
" Kit, Bring the monk and slayer to this Sesshomaru.", giving Shippou an icy glare.  
Swallowing, " I will but only after you tell me what happened to my mama..." demanded Shippou.  
Surprised at the demand, he considered teaching the young kit his place.  
**" Do not be a fool, he is only concerned for her and she is his care taker. She will be upset if the kit is harm. You do not harm the kit!" **growled his beast.  
" I do as I please, but you have a point..." he reluctantly admitted.  
" Kit this Sesshomaru will explain, but only in the presence of the monk and female slayer." he replied with a growl, daring him to challenge his authority. Seeing that that was all he was going to get from the icy Inu youkai, Shippou scurried off to bring Miroku and Sango.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Once Shippou turned tail to bring Miroku and Sango, Sesshomaru was suddenly plagued by the fact that he was helping a ningen, a human miko nontheless... What was it about the miko that him so intrigued? Gazing at the small fragile form of the miko, he searched her face looking for the answers he sought. As he looked upon her, he was astonished at the beauty the young miko possessed.

_"Hm... Why had he just know noticed how beautiful she was?... Could it be that this is the first time he has been able to truly look at her... "_

As he pondered this, Shippou had returned to Miroku and Sango, who were very frighten by the fact that Sesshomaru had an unconcious Kagome and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, but the thing that had them really on edge was that he wanted them to come to him. Shippou was having the hardest time trying to convince them that they needed to go to Sesshomaru.

" Sango... Miroku... We need to go to Lord Sesshomaru!"

" I don't believe that's a wise desision little kit... we can't hope to defend ourselves if he were to do something else besides converse." Miroku said, trying to get Shippou to realize the danger they were in.

" But he has Kagome and she's hurt! He won't tell me what happen to her until you guys go to him." Shippou pleaded.

" If he wanted to do us harm he would have already... Besides we need to get to Kagome!" replied Sango to Miroku.

" You're right he would have already killed us and Lady Kagome needs us!" Miroku finally said seeing as there was no way they would leave their dear friend in his hands of a dangerous and powerful demon inuyoukai, he began to walk ahead of his friends as they strided over to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru with his very effective and sensitive hearing heard the entire discussion and didn't look up from his gazing of the miko until they had decided to come to him. Now he watched as the monk lead the small group toward him.

As they neared the demon lord they felt the air grow more tense and their fear intensified. Once they were within safe and appropriate distance form Sesshomaru, the small group waited for the inuyoukai to address them first.

" Monk, Slayer, This Sesshomaru brings to you the miko she is injured and requires medical assistance," Sesshomaru explains as he hands Kagomes' fragil body over to Miroku, who wastes no time and places an indecent hand over Kagome's rear as he holds her against his chest. Sesshomaru notices this and growls at him, taking the hint, Miroku quickly oves his hand to a more appropriate spot before speaking to the inuyoukai.

" Uhhhh... Lord Sesshomaru how was it that Lady Kagome was injured?"

" The hanyou and she were ambushed by a snake youkai, this Sesshomaru was nearby when the scent of blood arose and this Sesshomaru found the hanyou nearly beaten. Interfering in the battle, I slayed the youkai but the hanyou lost Tetsusaiga during his struggle and his youkai blood overpowered him, I ultimately rendered him unconsious and he is now in a clearing further down this path. The miko was bitten by the youkai and is gravelly ill." After doing what he came to do, he walked away from them. Baffled and dumbfounded at the inuyoukai's words, Miroku and Sango tried to figure out exactly what the demon lord said, He had actually helped Inuyasha?!... And brought Kagome to them... On that note they realized that their friend still needed help. Miroku placed Kagome on top of Kirara in Sango's strong hold. Once the girls and Shippou were on their way back to the village, he made haste in the direction Sesshomaru had said Inuyasha was.  
As Sango arrived at Kaedes, Shippou jumped off of Kirara as quickly as he could and ran inside the hut to make sure the elder miko was there. Luck was on their side and she was at home.

" Keade-Sama, Kagome is hurt and she needs help!" Shippou anxiously told the miko.

" Kagome? Where is she? Where are the others?" the miko inquired, seeing as Shippou was alone and clearly worried.  
Right at that moment, Sango walks in with a very pale, and sickly Kagome.

" She needs help immediately, Inuyasha and her were attacked by a snake youkai and Kagome was bitten." Sango quickly explained as she laid Kagome down gently unto a mat.

" Aye, It seems that Lord Sesshomaru has cleaned and properly addressed her wounds and the snake venom is no longer in her body. If Lord Sesshomaru had not done so Kagome would have passed away a few hours time after being bitten." Keade said, after examinig Kagome.

" All the lass needs now is rest and in a few days she will as if new, I must go and retrieve some herbs for a tea that will help Kagome regain her strenght." and with that she walked out of the hut and toward the woods.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru after going a short distance away from the group had hidden his presence from the hanyou's companions and watched as the monk placed the miko onto the neko and with the slayer go toward the village. He was now perched in a tree not to far from the elder miko's hut.

**" At least she is well and will soon be her old self",** his beast purred as they watched the elder miko stride into the woods.

" There was never any danger of the miko's death, this Sesshomaru made sure." Sesshomaru replied to his bothersome beast.

**" This Sesshomaru should admit, like I have, his want and desire of the miko."** his beast sneered.

" I have no need nor desire for that ningen filth.", he replied with indifference.

**" Deny it to yourself Sesshomaru, but I know of your truest desires and we want Kagome!"** his beast growled with frustration and want.

" Silence! I will not lower myself to that ningen miko!" He growled back in fury and speed away from the village... from the hut... from Kagome...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

His beast howled in sorrow and anger as Sesshomaru sped away from the village.

**" We must return! She needs us! Mate ! Return to Mate!"** His beasts howls torn through him until he couldn't take it any longer and transformed into his true form, and ran as far as he could away from everything. He ran into the mountains until his beast was calmer. Transforming back into his humanoid self his beast began to fume inside of him.

**" We left her! We must return to our mate we can not leave her unprotected!"** growled his beast in persuasion.

"She is not our mate! And she is well taken care of... The hanyou will not let her come to harm." Sesshomaru coolly replied.

**" You are forgetting you left the hanyou unconscious and severely wounded. He will not even be able to fend for himself in his current condition. We have left her unprotected!"** His beast rebutted angrily. Now realizing the truth in his beasts words, he had truly left Kagome unprotected. The hanyou is weak and defenseless and their other companions well be powerless against a strong youkai, but that was not anything he should concern himself with... but why was he now agreeing with his beast. So what if he had left her unprotected, she wasn't anything of value to him... or was she...

_" I know I'm going to regret this later but I must know why I feel such a pull toward the miko. Maybe she has placed a curse on me? I must know what this is! "_

Sighing in resignation," You are right... This Sesshomaru had in fact forgotten about the hanyou's condition we will return but will only remain until the miko is well and the hanyou is able to protect her."  
Satisfied his beast purred his approval and Sesshomaru made his way back to the village at lightning speed.

Kagome:

"Sess-Sesshomaru?' Kagome called out drowsily as she awaken.

" Kagome? How do you feel?" Sango worriedly asked her dear friend.

" Lousy... Where's Sesshomaru?" asking as she scanned the room for the silver haired inu-youkai.

" He... Umm... He isn't here right now Kagome, but he brought you to us so Kaede could heal you and make you all better." Shippou responded as he came to sit down closer to Kagome. Patting his head, " He brought me huh? Wait a minute... Where's Inuyasha?" Finally realizing that the familiar head with dog ears wasn't there.

" Uhhh... He's right behind you but be careful I had to bind him with sultras." Miroku sheepishly said as Kagome turned to see a pair of blazing amber eyes, belonging to a very angered Inuyasha.

" Why did you bind him? and why can't I hear him?" Kagome inquired seeing as her friend was thrashing around and inaudibly cursing at everyone, clearly pissed off.

" Oh I placed..." Miroku started to say before a cool baritone voice interrupted him.

" This Sesshomaru, had the monk bind him and silence him, so as not to awaken you before you were fully healed and as well to prevent him form reopening his wounds." The demon lord said with his usual icy voice.

" Yes... and it was a very good idea! Inuyasha's been like that ever since he woke up, probably because lord Sesshomaru is here. But since you are awake now lady Kagome I suppose it's time to release him," Miroku said with a heavy sigh at the prospect of having to hear their friends furious rantings. Kagome barely heard a thing Miroku said as her attention was drawn on to the inu-youkai that had remained by the entrance he had entered only moments ago. Oblivious to her friends stares and only turned away from her gazing when the said inu-youkai caught her gaze and narrowed his golden eyes questioningly at her. Embarrassed at being caught staring she began to blush lightly, but blushing all the same. So she did what anyone would and tried to quickly cover her embarrassment.

" yeah, you should release him Miroku if we wait any longer we'll never hear the end of it." Thankful when the monk didn't question her and made his way over to their incapacitated friend. A few minutes later and a voice contorted in fury began to speak.

" Why the hell is that bastard still here?" Jumping to his feet Inuyasha made his way over to stand in front of his brother in a challenging stance. Forcing Sesshomaru to growl menacingly in warning, to which Inuyasha responded with one of his own. Seeing the brothers on the brink of attacking each other, Kagome made her way over to them and without a second thought grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and towed him outside of the hut.

" Come with me lord Sesshomaru, we have somethings to discuss." Kagome calmly offered as an explanation for touching him abruptly as she pulled him toward the forest in the direction of the Goshinboku tree to talk.

" Stupid wench! Where do you think you're going? You must be "retarded" as you say if you think I'll let you go with that bastard anywhere." Inuyasha yelled after her, snarling at her daring her to challenge him.  
" I can do what I want! Sheesh!" She barked back before starting to walk again with Sesshomaru in tow toward Goshinboku. When suddenly she was forcibly pulled toward Sesshomaru and then found herself in his strong embrace. Peeking over his arm she saw that inuyasha was on the ground in the spot she was standing in only seconds ago.

" Hanyou, the miko desires to speak with this Sesshomaru and no one is going to interrupt." Growling the last few words at the dumbfounded Inuyasha that was still on the ground shocked that Sesshomaru had pulled away Kagome from him. Recovering with a new surge of anger, " You must be as retarded as her if you think I'll let you be with my Kagome!" spating the last word with as much fury as he could. Hearing him call her his, Kagome normally would have felt extremely please but this time she only felt annoyance because he wouldn't let her talk to Sesshomaru.

" Inuyasha! I'm not yours for one thing and I need to talk to Sesshomaru! So go annoy someone else for a change!" and with that she walked away with a strong grip on Sesshomaru's arm.

" Stupid Wench! You know what I don't care anymore! Fine! Go see if I care when he kills you!" Inuyasha yelled at the two figures walking into the forest before a voice in the distance yelled something that sent the hanyou plummeting into the ground.

" Argghhh... That stupid wench... when she comes back she's gonna get it!" Inuyasha groaned as he laid smothered into the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

Trudging through the forest, Kagome, still having a hold of Sesshomaru's arm, walked until they came to the great old tree, The Goshinboku tree. At arrival, She let go of Sesshomaru and sat down at a nice comfortable space at the base of the old tree. Sensing her nervousness, " Miko, what is it you have to discuss with this Sesshomaru?"

Fidgeting, she fought the urge of running away because she was terrified of how he would respond to what she had to ask him and Inuyasha, claiming he wasn't going to come for her if things got bad wasn't helping her nerves one bit.  
" Uhhh... you see... Firstly I wanted to thank you for saving Inuyasha and I, and especially for getting rid of the poison within me. If you hadn't helped me then, I would have surely died. So Thank You lord Sesshomaru..." saying with an unwavering voice much to her pleasure. " Well at least I don't sound afraid... But he can probably smell my fear... Great maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"Hn"

" That's all he has to say! Not even a "your welcome"! Shessh... what a stoic dude...", she could feel her annoyance raising at his indifference.

" Miko, If that is all then I shall be taking my leave." Sesshomaru said as he turned taking a few steps away from the old tree, seeing as she wasn't saying anything else.

" Oh, wait! lord Sesshomaru! There's one more thing I must say or rather ask of you..."

Curious as to what this little miko had to ask of him, " And what is it you are to ask Miko?" Suddenly, he could smell her fear spike and her face began to pale a bit. " What is she going to ask that has her so terrified?" he wondered at sensing her fear. Swallowing hard and after taking a deep breath, she managed to conjure the courage to ask the question that had been burdening her since she first thought of it.  
" lord Sesshomaru... Would you please join our group in the finding of the Jewel Shards?" much to her dissapointment it came out as a barely audible whisper but she knew he had heard every word, and by the look on his face, that had remained its usual icy, stoic, emotionless, hard mask, she didn't know what he was thinking at her proposal.

At hearing her question, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. " She wanted him to join their pack? Now I see why she didn't want the hanyou around..."  
**" Do not be a fool and accept her offer!"** His beast anxiously said with excitement.  
" There is no need to join that intolerable pack."  
**" Do you not wish to be with our mate? We are given the opportunity to be with her and win over her affections!"** growling his beast with exasperation.  
" When did she become this Sesshomaru's mate? I never accepted her, no matter what you say!"  
**" The moment you saw her true self, full of unfathomable power! Will you also deny the exceptional beauty our little Kagome possess? Her beauty rivals that of demoness! Do not be foolish and admit that she would make an ideal mate and mother. We have noticed how she is around the young orphaned Kitsune kit. She is by nature a caring and loving female. We have not met another female that has come close to our ideal as Kagome has! She is everything we seek, she only lacks youkai blood but it is unsignificant and trivial matter in the long run. Consider this and make a wise decision Sesshomaru, one you do not regret... You have nothing to lose in accepting and much to gain. What is your decision Sesshomaru? Do you accept or decline?"** His beast finally uttered in a finally attempt to convince him to accept the proposal.

After a brief lapse of time of considering his beasts words and finding no fault in them, he had come to a decision.

" Miko, I accept to join your pack... but I have some conditions and if any are denied I shall take my leave." He finally spoke after a long time that his sudden answer startled Kagome out of her thoughts. Once his words had finally sunk in, she felt lighthearted and elated at his response.

" Thank you so much for accepting and any condition will be accepted I can promise you that!" saying with high spirits.

" These are my conditions Miko. I will not take any command from the hanyou and will do as I please."

" That's understandable... any other conditions?"

" Second, You are to answer any and every question this Sesshomaru inquires."

" Uhhh... Sure... I guess I can do that... What harm can come of it..." after pondering over his second condition she finally accepted it. " Alright, I accept."

" Good, Now my finally condition is that my ward is allowed to remain in your village while we are away."

" Alright. Rin is more than welcomed to stay at the village while we travel. It is probably for the best. There are many dangers and it would be unwise to expose her to such dangers seeing as she is so young." a smile had bloomed on her face at seeing the regal Inuyoukai worrying over the safety of a small human child.

" Hn... very well. I shall go to retrieve her and bring her to the village. I assume that the hanyou will wish to depart as soon as possible. I shall return shortly Miko."

" Wait lord Sesshomaru, since you had some condition I have some of my own..." a smug smile played at the corners of her lips.

" You are in no position to require anything more of this Sesshomaru!" he growled menacingly in warning.

" It is only one condition... Will you please accept it?" trying her hardest to not emit fear.

" Hn... What is your condition Miko?"

" Do not refer to me as Miko but as Kagome, my name." saying with a mischevious grin.

" Very well Kagome. I shall return shortly." glaring at her with a this-conversation-is-over-look and turned swifty and within seconds disappeared from her sight.

" sigh... well that is one problem taken care of and now for the second problem... telling Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was now going to join the group...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oi! Wench! What took you so long and where's that bastard?!" Inuyasha seethed at Kagome as she neared Kaede's hut.

" Don't worry about him! He'll be here soon." She replied calmly and with as much indifference as she could muster because on the inside she was a mush ball of fear.

" What do you mean he'll be here soon?! That bastard's coming back?!" Inuyasha fumed.

" Yes...?"

" Don't act so coy Kagome! Why is he coming back? He has no business here!"

" Uhh... heh.. heh... Actually... He does have business here Inuyasha..." She replied as her voice started to waver with fear and as the two argued, Miroku and Shippou had heard their voices outside of the hut and went out to see what the two were arguing about now. Right when they were at hearing range, Kagome set the world on fire...

" What business does that bastard have here? Huh? Tell me Kagome!"

" Fine you wanna know? He's gonna help find the jewel shards by joining the group!" She screamed back and waited for the impending explosion.

He could feel his face twitch at what he had just heard. _" That bastard was joining them! His pack?! No way in hell was he going to allow that to ever happen!"_

" No! Over my dead body!" Inuyasha fumed.

" That can be arranged Hanyou." a masculen voice said right behind Kagome as a muscular arm wrapped around Kagome's waist possiessively. And promptly, followed by an outraged growl at the intruder.

" YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!" and Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged toward the inyoukai, but before he got any closer to his intended target, He plummeted into the ground.

" Sit! Miroku! Sit! put a binding sultra... Sit! on him! Sit! Quickly before... Sit! He does something... Sit! Terrible!" Kagome pleaded while she kept sinking the hanyou further into his crater by her command.

" Okay... Sorry old friend but it's for the best..." Miroku said as he placed the binding sultra on the now unconscious hanyou.

" Lady Kagome, Is lord Sesshomaru truly going to aid us on our journey?" Miroku said as he walked away from the bounded hanyou and glanced fevershily at the imposing figure right infront of them.

" Yes, Miroku... I believe it's for the best and really we should have done it a long time ago!" she wrly replied at the relief that now Inuyasha wasn't going to go rampaging for a while at least.

After pondering this for some moments the monk had to agree that Kagome's desision made sense. The powerful inuyoukai had helped them on more than one occasion and having him as a permenate ally would be exteremely beneficial.

" I agree lady Kagome. It is only logical. I believe you have made a wise desision and don't fret about Inuyasha he'll eventually get use to the idea and while he does he can remain binded." he said smirking at the idea of not having to listen to Inuyasha's complaining about the new recruit for quite a while.

" Although it's very tempting to keep him binded but that'll only get him more angry... Once he awakes up, We'll explain to him and until he agrees and understands that what I'm trying to do is for the best then we'll unbind him."

" That is a very wise and sound idea lady Kagome." Nodding to Kagome in agreement, Miroku made his way over to the hut to tell Sango the news. She watched him retreat into the hut.

_"Well at least Miroku agrees and he'll help me convince that stubborn idiot that allowing his brother to join us is the best thing we can do!" _

" Uh... Kagome... Is Rin gonna join us too?" Shippou's voice called Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh... No actually she'll stay here at the village and wait a minute! Shippou didn't I tell you to call me something else? Hmmm..." She said shaking her finger at the young kit.

" Oh... why can't she go with us? and yeah, sorry mama..." bowing his head in a submissive manner.

" It's fine Shippou, well lord Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin to be in constant danger and it's safer for her to stay here in the village."

" Oh... do I have to stay here too?"

" Hmmm... do you want to stay?'

" No! I wanna be with you mama! Besides I'm strong and brave enough to help in battles!" Shippou chirped in.

" Haha, That is true my little kit, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Actually I would feel pretty lonely without you Shippou. Who else well snuggle with me to go to sleep?" She mused.

" No one but me mama!" saying as he jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled Kagome affectionately on her neck.

" Haha yep, well anyway, I brought you some candy do you want it?"

" You bet I do!" jumping with great exciment at the prospect of the delicious sugary treats.

Laughing at her Kit's silly antics, " Alright, calm down Here you go my little kit." After she handed him his treat, she turned in the direction of the hut. As she turned she realized that Sesshomaru was still standing there.

_" Good job forgetting about the most powerful ally you have kagome." _She menattly kicked herself for her ruddness.

" Also, Thank you lord Sesshomaru for not hurting Inuyasha, I appreciate it."

"Hn"

" Um... Where's Rin lord Sesshomaru? Didn't you go get her?"

" She will be here shortly with my retainer."

"Well if you want while we wait you can follow me into the hut so you can meet Keade, the miko of the village. She'll be taking care of Rin while we are away."

After an acknowledging nod, She turned and went inside the hut, followed by her small kit and powerful Inuyoukai. However her interaction with Shippou didn't go unnoticed by the powerful taiyoukai...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

* * *

" It would be best if we depart before the sun sets for I know humans do not prefer to travel in the dark or am I incorrect?" Sesshomaru inquired to Miroku once they had left the confines of Kaede's hut, wanting to leave the insolent human village miles behind as soon as possible.

" Yes that would be best... Um... lord Sesshomaru will your dragon be joining us in our travels?" Miroku asked after a fleeting silver figure, that was Sesshomaru, who hadn't waited for a response and had begun to walk towards the edge's of town.

" No, He will stay and watch over Rin. Why?" Narrowing his eyes at the monk.

" Oh, I was simply asking, You see I was hoping to place our indisposed friend here on your mighty dragon so I wouldn't have to wake him."

" Hnn... I see, If you wish I can lessen the burden for a time if I am permitted."

" H-How exactly would you do that lord Sesshomaru?"

" It is quite simple, is there an object I could use as a seal?"

" Huh? um... Yeah, well let me see what I can find?" Miroku mused as he started to search for a suitable item.

" Will this be okay?" Shippou interrupted Miroku's search, as he held up one of his acorns for the Inu-youkai's inspection.

" It will suffice." giving a grateful nod to Shippou.

" Now bring the Hanyou to me."

_A few moments later..._

" Well here you go one unconscious Hanyou at your service." Miroku mused.

" He sure is heavy!" Shippou panted with exhaustion.

" That he is kit." Miroku agreed with tired nods.

" Hnn... You may want to keept your distance."

Without a second moments hesitation Sesshomaru placed the small acorn on Inuyasha's chest and unleashed his youkai into the acorn and a bright flash enveloped the hanyou's body, forcing Miroku and Shippou to shield their eyes for the blinding light. Once the light disappeared, only the acorn remained where Inuyasha's body had been only moments ago.

" lord S-Sesshomaru what did you do to Inuyasha?" Miroku finally managed to whisper once the intial shock wore off.

" Hn, I sealed his form into this object the kit provided with my youkai, quite similar as how my father's burial grounds were inside a black pearl. The Hanyou is now a lighter burden. Not seen and not heard, quite an improvement. Although you may not want to misplace the acorn for the Hanyou can not be release without me." With that said he continued on ahead to the treeline.

" I'm not sure whether I should be grateful or not..." Miroku spoke his mind to Shippou as he reached to pick up the lone acorn and examine it.

" How upset do you think Inuyasha will be when he gets out of here?" motioning to Shippou the acorn in his hands.

" Oh I don't think upset is gonna cover it... More like extremely furious!" Shippou snickered.

" That's what I feared..." Miroku suddenly felt a little sick.

" But hey I wouldn't worry about Inuyasha, he will probably put all the blame on Sesshomaru so we'll be fine as along as his royal lordness doesn't rat us out to Kagome. Now that's a scary person!" Shippou shivered at the mire thought of Kagome's wrath.

" I agree so let's not mention anything okay... We'll be ignorant to anything that's happen alright kit?"

" Yeah fine by me!" with that said Shippou bounded off to find Kagome.

While the boys were messing with Inuyasha the girls were busy packing for their trip.

" Okay I thinks that's all I can fit in here." Kagome said while holding up a bulging yellow backpack.

" I think so too. It's a wonder how you always manage to carry that." Sango snickered.

" I know right! It helps build my jewel shard hunting muscles though!" Kagome said. Sending both girls into a fit of giggles.

" Mama, you guys ready? Sesshomaru wants to leave."

" Yeah, yeah we're ready has Inuyasha awaken yet?"

" Uhhh... I don't know... so don't worry about him mama. Hurry we'll be waiting outside." Shippou hastily answered and retreated to safer grounds.

_" Such an odd little kit... he's up to something..." _Kagome wondered what exactly was up but she knew it involved a certain hanyou.

" Come Kagome we mustn't keep his lordship waiting."

" Alright Sango" Picking up her large pack, she walked out of the hut and toward her awaiting companions.

**AN:**

**I want to Thank Bella-swan11 and Bluesmiles01 for their amazing support on helping write this fanfic Thanks Guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

" L-Lord Sesshomaru-Sama, there you are! We've been looking all over this cursed town for you!" Jaken exclaimed as he neared his lord.

" Sesshomaru-Sama! Rin is so happy to see you!" Rin joyously said while flashing the icy lord a toothy grin.

" Hn, Rin you are to stay in this village with Ah-Un and Jaken understood?"

" Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama! Rin understands." bobbing her head enthusiastically.. " But Sesshomaru-Sama will come back for Rin right?"

" Yes, Rin I will return."

" Then Rin will wait until Sesshomaru-Sama comes back for Rin!"

As Kagome witnessed the touchy farewell scene between Sesshomaru and Rin, she remembered that she had yet to introduce Kaede to Rin. So she quickly took off in search of the elder miko, who fortunately was on her way to her hut. As Kagome caught sight of her she sped up to reach the miko.

" Kaede... Rin... is here." Kagome gasped as her lungs frantically pleaded for air.

" Who is here child?"

" Rin, the little girl you're going to watch over for Sesshomaru while he's with us out searching for the Shikon Fragments, remember?"

" Ah, yes Lord Sesshomaru's young ward. Where are they child?"

" This way come with me!" Kagome said as she grabbed hold of one of the elders hand and towed her in the direction she had just came from.

" Here we are Kaede. See the little girl with the checkered Kimono? That's Rin." Kagome said as she pointed at the small figure ahead of them.

" Yes, I see her child... come let's go meet this young brave girl."

" Brave? Why do you say that?"

" Because only a brave soul could be in the company of such a deadly youkai." Kaede explained as she glared at Sesshomaru.

" Sesshomaru isn't that bad... If your on his good side at least..." Kagome sheepishly replied.

" Hmmm... I see..." Kaede mused as she walked over to the Inuyoukai and his little ward.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I presume this child is your young ward Rin correct? Kaede inquired as she stood beside the powerful inyoukai.

" Yes, miko this is my ward."

" Aye, child ye not need to worry ye will be in good hands. Kaede spoke reassuringly to Rin as she patted her small head in an effort to easy the child.

" Thank you, my name is Rin what is your name?"

" My name is Kaede child, I am the miko of this village and as of today ye's caretaker."

" Oh, Rin is happy to meet you Kaede-Sama." Giving the elder woman a large grin.

" Come Child, I will take thee to my home so ye can get situated."

" Yes Kaede-Sama, But Rin must first say goodbye to Lord Sesshomaru"

" Very well Child."

" Sesshomaru-Sama Rin has to say goodbye now okay?"

" Hn" giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

" Don't forget about Rin Sesshomaru- Sama okay?"

" Hn..." This time though Sesshomaru had to retain back a smile that was dangerously close to emerge form his lips as he pondered over the foolish words of his ward. _" This Sesshomaru will never forget what belongs to him." _

" Okay, Goodbye Sesshomaru-Sama" Rin said with a wave as she turned to follow the elder miko into her hut.

But before entering her hut Kaede turned back to the group. " I almost forgot, while I was in town I heard rumor of a demon with great power in the eastern lands. I believe it to be the work of a jewel fragment. It will be worth the time to go and investigate. Well I bid thee farewell and good fortune." Kaede said before she retreated into her hut with Rin. After sometime over pondering the miko's last words many had come to a decision.

" Yes, I agree with Keade sama it would be worthy to go to the eastern lands at the very least to rid the area of such a terrible beast." Miroku suddenly voiced.

" Hn... Very well." Sesshomaru replied and began to walk towards the east.

**After some time walking...**

_" Why is he in such a hurry? What an odd guy..." _Kagome thought as she trailed after the inuyoukai with shippo on her shoulder. While Mirkou and Sango took up the rear.

_" Well at least it's quiet and peaceful."_ Kagome thought with a smile. _**" Wait a minute! It's too quiet! Where's Inuyasha!?"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thoughts/speaking to beast- "_Italics"_

Beast/ Loud Voices- "**Bold"**

Talking- "Quotations"

Passing of time/Point of view change- _**Bold Italics**_

**Chapter 10**

**" **Hey where's Inuyasha? I don't see him anywhere." Kagome asked the others.

" Oh, umm... Well you see..." Miroku began to say sheepishly before being graciously interrupted by Sesshomaru.

" The hanyou is of no importance." saying stoically as ever.

" What do you mean by that?" suddenly feeling a little offended for her friend.

" I do not repeat myself Kagome."

" I just want to know where Inuyasha is. What's so wrong with that?"

" Hn... Monk give her the hanyou."

" Um, alright if you think that is best..." Miroku reluctantly said as he started to pull out an acorn from his robes.

" Here you go Lady Kagome, one hanyou."

" Uh, I don't know if you noticed Miroku but this an acorn, not a hanyou with adorable doggy ears." she said with a smirk.

" Ah yes well in truth... I didn't want to awaken our friend from his slumber. He looked quite peaceful and well... I asked lord Sesshomaru if I may place him on his dragon, but the dragon was to stay and watch over young Rin. Thus lord Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha inside of that little acorn, so he could rest while we begun our journey." Miroku finished his explaining with a shy smile.

" I see... So tell me, **Why on earth didn't you say anything before**!**?**" screaming right into his face.

" Ahh... It didn't come up...?" Miroku sheepishly replied. " Did it suddenly get a bit chilly? I think I'll go warm up with dear Sango." As soon as the words came out, He could feel smothering death glares on his persona. " Eh... Maybe not..." Mirku whimpered as he sped up to walk besides Sesshomaru.

" Kagome if you insist on hendering our journey any further I will depart ahead of the pack." Sesshomaru's impatience saved Mirkou from a beating as he drew the girls attention away from him.

" No, wait Sesshomaru, can you please release Inuyasha? He'll be extremely mad if he wakes up inside of an acorn."

" I shall but once we've made acceptable progress on our journey."

" Um... How much progress would that be?"

" Sufficient."

_" Well thanks for the insight your royal meaness." _Kagome thought as the group continued on with their journey with one less companion. Sort of...

After considering his words, she couldn't come up with a good enough reason to risk the wrath of a powerful taiyoukai by asking once again to release Inuyasha. The fact that Inuyasha wasn't around to destroy the peace, she was being more swayed in maintaing it for as long as possible before all hell broke lose.

_**A couple of hours later...**_

" Don't you think it's about time we let him out Sesshomaru?"

" Hn... Do you wish to see the hanyou?"

" Umm... yes and no... I'd rather not see him until he's calmed down but if we keep him in there any longer he's going to be furious. It's already been a few hours and I bet he's starving..."

" Hn, Kagome when I entrapped the hanyou, I placed him in a deep slumber he will only awaken once he is released."

" Oh, So that means he won't know he's been trapped in a acorn..."

" Hn."

" Still... We should let him out. The guilt is starting to get to me... Besides wouldn't it be wiser that inuyasha be out here just in case we sense another jewel shard or are attacked?"

" Are you implying this Sesshomaru is incapable of protecting his pack?"

_" Uh, oh... He's speaking in third person again... He's pissed!" _suddenly the thought of an anger Sesshomaru took root in her mind_. "Not good!"_

" No! That's not what I meant! You're perfectly capable of protecting and attacking... but the more muscle the better no?"

" What does having more muscle have to do with the hanyou?"

" I mean it's better to have more help incase of attacks and stuff like that... you know back up..."

" Hn..."

" So... Is that a yes?"

An icy glare shot in her direction was her only answer...

_" Imma go on a limb here and say no..."_ She meekly thought as she walked silently behind the powerful Taiyoukai. _" Well at least I tried! Inuyasha can't blame me for not trying!"_

As the sun descended, Sesshomaru lead the others to a clearing overseeing a small lake.

" We shall rest here for the night."

" Finally! I wouldn't be able to take another step even if my life depended on it!" Kagome panted with exhaustion.

" Same here, mama! I'm really tired..." Shippou agreed as he trudged forward toward their campsite.

" Oh, my little guy... I'll make you some hot chocolate! How about it? That way you won't go to sleep on an empty stomach." Kagome said as she rummaged through her yellow bag looking for her instant hot chocolate packets and the other necessary items.

" Yeah! I love hot chocolate!" Shippou exclaimed, his weariness temporarily forgotten.

" Haha, alright sleepy head but first go help Miroku collect some firewood."

" Yes, Mama" And with that he bounded off to follow Mirkou in search of the firewood.

On the otherside of the campsite sitting casually against a large oak tree. Sesshomaru watched the interaction between mother and kit with a sparked interest.

**" She will make an excellent mother to our pups."** His beast purred in approval at the scene before them.

_" Indeed, she is a good mother, but not worthy to be sired with my pups." _Sesshomaru condescendingly voice back.

**" We shall see about that..."** His beast cryptically replied.

_" Seize your foolishness!"_

" **I shall once we mate Kagome!"**

_" This Sesshomaru shall do no such thing unless it pleases I to do so!"_

**" Hopefully, it won't be too late before you realize what is in front of us..."**

_" This Sesshomaru's vision is unparalleled."_

**" No, but not all things can be seen with eyes... some things can only be felt..."**

_" Are you speaking of Love? It is a useless and disgusting emotion! Such an emotion led my father to his ruin. I shall not repeat such a grave mistake."_

**" Ah, our sire... He was a powerful taiyoukai. Not even we matched his strength..."**

_" Indeed."_

**" I wonder what **_**she**_** made our sire feel? For him to lay his life down, for her and his youngest pup.."**

_"Hn..."_

Once the guys had returned, with the firewood and they had a nice, strong, and steady flame, the group huddled close together enjoying each other's company in a comforting silence. Kagome couldn't help but occassionally glance over to the tree where Sesshomaru sat by himself, clearly deep in his thoughts. _" I wonder what he's thinking about all the time? He really needs to loosen up." _After a moments thought, she made up her mind and stood up to pour a fresh cup of chocolate before walking over to the lonely Inuyoukai.

" Here you go, Sesshomaru. It's called chocolate. This is one of the many things from my time and it tastes pretty good. I hope you like." saying as she handing the inuyoukai his cup. Grateful that he at least accepted it. Although that was short lived, onced she noticed that instead of drinking it, He was glaring suspiciously at the lone cup in his hand and then turned his piercing gaze at her. Across the campsite, Shippo noticed his mama's attempt of being civil with the taiyoukai and he couldn't help but worry when he saw Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at her in suspicion. Taking it up himself as one of the other demons in the group and being Kagome's son, he walked over to them. Hoping he could help ease the rigid tension that had suddenly arose around the others as they too had noticed the pair from the otherside of the clearing.

" It's really good! You should try it." Shippo said to Sesshomaru as stood next to his mom also taking another drink from his beverage. In an attempt to demonstrate that the chocolate wasn't harmful.

" Hn..." Seeing as the Kit wasn't affected from this "chocolate", He took an expermental taste and found it, to his astonishment, quite delicious. And finished the rest without a moments hestiation. Handing the, now emptied, cup back to Kagome who was still standing there with Shippo in amazement and joy that Sesshomaru had like the chocolate. " Thank you, Kagome it taste very... good." He said at last seeing as the miko and kit weren't leaving.

" You're welcome Sesshomaru. I'm glad you liked it. Sadly there is very little left and soon there will be no more until I go back home and restock on my supplies. Well good night Sesshomaru." with that said she grabbed Shippou's hand and walked back to the others, who had already begun to set up the sleeping spaces.

_" Hn... Such an odd creature..."_ Sesshomaru pondered as he watched the miko and kit set up their sleeping bag.

**" We must have more of this **_**chocolate**_**!"** His beast was already drooling at the mere thought of having more of the heavenly beverage.

_" Hn, agreed."_ After some time he had formulated a plan that would guranteed more of that chocolate. He waited until the others were in deep slumber before carefully and gracefully striding over with light feet to where the miko and kit slept. He walked toward her odd yellow bag. Quietly, rummaging through the bag until he found his objective. He had seen the miko place the hanyou's acorn inside one of the pockets of her yellow bag.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Read and Review! Pleasee!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Taking the small object in his hand, Sesshomaru walked silently a few feet away from the campsite. Once he was sure that no one had awaken, he began to scan the leaf covered ground until he found his desired objective. An acorn. Picking it up he returned to the campsite and exchanged Inuyasha's acorn for the one he had just found. After the deed was done and his plan underway, Sesshomaru returned to his previous position against the oak tree and waited for the morning to arrive.

**" Are you sure your plan will work?" His beast inquired.**

" Do you doubt this Sesshomaru?"

**" No I was just wondering..."**

" Hn."

" Kagome will be very upset with you if she discovers you lied."

" Yes she will, but that is insignificant."

**" If you screw this up, I won't shut up for at least an hour!"** His beast threatened.

Growling in annoyance, Sesshomaru tried to remain as regal as ever.

At the first lights rays, the traveling group started to awaken one by one. Once everyone had properly awoken and freshened up, the task for breakfast was underway. Seeing his opportunity Sesshomaru approached Kagome.

" Kagome I will release the Hanyou. Retrieve the object."

" You will? That's great!" Quickly getting up, she made her way over to her backpack and took out Inuyasha's acorn. Making her way back to Sesshomaru, she handed to him the acorn. " Here you go Sesshomaru!"

" Hn" Gracefully placing the acorn on the ground Sesshomaru mimicked the actions he had done before, making sure he released a bit of his youkai to make sure the kit didn't suspect anything. After a moment, Sesshomaru feigned fatigue.

" What is the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome worriedly wondered as she saw Sesshomaru seem a bit light-headed.

" It seems I require sustance. It requires a great deal of energy to release the Hanyou." Sesshomaru acting as coy as ever replied.

" Oh, well... The only thing there is, is a bit of hot chocolate or do you want to wait until Sango and Miroku come back from hunting?"

" This chocolate will suffice." Sesshomaru voiced with indifference.

" Alright, well let me get it ready for you." Kagome hurriedly went to retrieve the needed tools for making the chocolate and set to work preparing it.

" I'll help you Kagome!" Shippo said as he went over to help Kagome light a fire.

**" You are a genius!" **His beast exclaimed in joy.

" There was never any doubt." Sesshomaru sneered to his beast


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

After devouring the remaining chocolate, Sesshomaru finally set about the task of releasing Inuyasha from his nutty confinedment.

" Kagome bring to me the seal." Sesshomaru asked after he had managed to, unknowingly to the rest, switch the regular acorn with the one Inuyasha was sealed in.

" Yeah, Here you go Sesshomaru!" Handing him the acorn.

" Stand a distance back." Ordering as he placed the acorn on the ground. After everyone had moved an acceptable distance away he released a hefty amount of youkai on the lone acorn. The blinding light as before consumed the surrounding area and as it weaned away a familiar sleeping form was on the ground before them.

" How long is he going to stay asleep?" Kagome questioned as she leaned over Inuyasha's prone figure.

" Not very long, He will awaken at any moment." Sesshomaru casually answered as he made himself comfortable against a large tree.

" Well then Sango dear, I believe we have some breakfast to make." Miroku said as he made his way to retrieve the two rabbits they had caught.

" Right." Sango replied as she attempted to make a fire. Once a steady fire was glowing and the rabbits were roasting over it, the group made themselves comfortable around the fire, that provided warmth from the cool morning breeze.

" It will soon be Autumn, judging from the coldness of this morning." Miroku chatted.

" Yes, I'm so happy about it! I love the fall!" Kagome said with a fond smile on her face.

" Why do you like it so much?" Shippou asked as Miroku started to pass around rabbit meat for the others to eat.

" Well... The cold crispy air that last all day. The different colors of the trees. Pumpkins, being able to wear cute sweaters and scarfs... Making s'mores and Halloween... There's just so many amazing things about Fall!" Kagome exclaimed. While Kagome had been speaking not only were her friends paying her attention, but the lone figure against a tree had been as well...

**"Don't **_**you **_**like Autumn?" His beast inquired.**

" Yes... Why?"

**" Oh no reason... You know... You like Autumn... She likes Autumn... Do you see where I'm trying to go with this?" **

" No." Sesshomaru replied with an annoyed sigh.

**" You are quite thick-headed aren't you?"**

" Leave me in peace, Beast!"

**" Fine... Fine... Have it your way."** Finally leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.

_" What had my Beast been trying to imply?"_ Sesshomaru pondered over this for quite sometime. The only thing interrupting him for his thoughts was the groaning of a awaking person.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

" Ughhh... What hit me?" Inuyasha groaned as he raised himself from the ground into a sitting position.

" um, how do you feel Inuyasha?" Kagome sheepishly asked.

" Like a boar youkai just rammed right into me." He replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Oh, um... are you hungry?"

" Like hell I am! I feel as if I haven't eaten in days!" Quickly getting to his feet he made himself over to the fire and helped himself to the remaining rabbit meat.

" Pssst, Miroku, when do you think he'll realize?" Shippo whispered to Miroku as he made himself comfortable on his shoulder.

" Oh probably-" But before Miroku could finish...

" What the hell is that bastard still here for!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

" -about now..." Miroku sighed... It was going to be a long day...

" Now Inuyasha calm down Sesshomaru has been traveling with us for a while now, so please don't fight." Kagome pleaded, suddenly regretting making Sesshomaru release him. _" He should have stayed inside that acorn..."_

" A while? How long have I been asleep?" Also realizing, " And where the hell are we?"

" Ummm... you've been asleep for three days... so you know we decided to just let you rest. Kaede told us about a beast that was causing trouble in the east so we thought it might be the work of a shard. So we're traveling east it won't be too long now before we reach the village it terrorizes." Kagome explained wisely leaving out the whole acorn ordeal.

" Well that doesn't explain why this bastard is here!"

" I told you before _(Sesshomaru knocked you out)_ that he was going to be helping us find the remaining jewel shards."

" I never agreed! So as the leader I say he leaves!"

" No!" Kagome fumed.

" You know what? If you want him to stay so much then why don't you leave!"

" Fine I will!" Without another word, Kagome marched toward her things and grabbed them as well as Shippo by the hand and began to walk away from the others. Silently followed by the inuyoukai. Leaving behind a dumbfounded pair of friends and one furious hanyou. After a while Inuyasha realized that Kagome wasn't going to come back. Realizing his grave mistake Inuyasha angrily trailed after them. Shortly followed by Sango and Miroku.

...

" Kagome, the hanyou is coming."

" What? Sesshomaru... you followed me?"

" Yes, I gave you my word that I would aid _you_ in your search for the jewel shards."

" Thank you..."

" Kagome, Inuyasha is coming. What do we do?" Shippo worriedly asked.

" I don't know... we'd never outrun him." Without any warning Kagome felt herself being lifted from the ground.

" Wha-What?"

" Do not fret. I will not drop you." Sesshomaru replied as he lifted them higher into the sky on his youkai cloud. Abruptly, a voice contorted in fury rang out from below them.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha started to call out after he had lost her scent.

_" When I find you Kagome you're going to wish you never met that bastard!"_

...

"Inuyasha, did you find them?" Miroku called out from behind him.

" No... The bastard must have taken them on his stupid cloud thing when he realized I was coming."

" Why did you have to say those things to Kagome you idiot!?" Sango fumed.

" I got mad alright! Back off!"

" Sango dear why don't we return to the camp. I'm sure Inuyasha wants to be left alone with his thoughts right now." Miroku interjected.

" No, we have to keep searching for them! What if they're in danger?!" Sango barked back.

" No harm will come to them if Sesshomaru is with them. So relax Kagome and Shippo will come back don't worry. Kagome probably just needs some time to think and calm down."

After pondering Miroku's words for a few moments she agreed that to go back. Seeing as there was nothing left for them to do but wait. Without waiting for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango headed back to the campsite.

Feeling like an idiot just standing in the middle of a forest, Inuyasha climbed onto a large, tall tree and rested against a large branch.

_" Man, I screwed up big time!" _Sitting there, he remembered all the times he and Kagome had shared together. The sun had started to fall from the sky as he rested there, when he suddenly saw the familiar glow of Kikyou's soul stealers. Quickly getting to his feet, he jumped from his tree and followed them to his past lover. Forgetting everything he had been remembering... forgetting Kagome...

...

The sun was setting by the time Sesshomaru had landed. After about an hour or so of flying through the sky Kagome and Shippo had fallen asleep. Yet Sesshomaru still carried them as he flew. He didn't land until he had reached the cave he had found so many years ago and had remodeled to his liking. Having Enlarged the inside of the cave until it was the size of a small cavern. The entrance was pretty well hidden behind a waterfall, for there wasn't any scents of any other creatures but himself inside.

**" Finally we have her to ourselves." **his beast purred.

" Do not speak foolishly beast."

**" Whatever you say, oh great Sesshomaru, but at least put them on something soft to sleep on!" **His beast rebuked when he realized Sesshomaru was going to lay Kagome and Shippo down on the cold hard ground.

" That would involve permitting them to rest on my bed." Sesshomaru replied no at all pleased by the idea.

**" And why is that a problem?"**

" Their scent will remain on it."

**" After a while their scent will be covered with ours. Besides I find their scents to be pleasing. Especially Kagome's... and the Kit's scent very much resemble's hers'."**

*sigh"... very well." Sesshomaru reluctantly made his way over to his bed, which was composed of several soft animal furs.

**" See that wasn't so hard. Also... her scent will be profoundly covered in ours and don't say that doesn't please you cause I know it does!" **

" Beast be silent..."

**" Ahhh... you're tired aren't you? Climb in the bed with them." **His beast shamelessly advised.

" No."

**"Don't argue with me or do would you rather rest on the ground?" **

" No..."

**" Well then go sleep." **

Once again he reluctantly did as his beast said. After removing his armor, Sesshomaru layed down beside Kagome. As he rested there, Kagome and Shippo's scent surrounded him. And surprisingly, just as his beast said, he found their combined scents to be very pleasing. Slowly Sesshomaru started to drift away into a blissful sleep, but not before noticing how much he liked the way Kagome's scent mingled with his own.

_**" It's about time you realize your own feelings Sesshomaru..."**_ His beast thought to himself as he too started to drift away into blissful sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the longer chapter! I'm trying to update as much as I can so please bear with me! Please Read and Review! It keeps the motivation up!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_**Four days ago ( The day of the snake attack) -**_

_"It all went according to plan, except for one minor detail but at least I won't have to worry about the Taiyoukai of the west, for now anyways. Too bad, Inuyasha hadn't been the one to have cleaned her wounds. Things would have turn out more according to the plan. Oh, well I shall think of something to turn the tables once again in my favor. But until then it will be fun to watch what happens once the snakes venom begins to take a toll on the great Sesshomaru's body or rather his mind. Kukuku- What a fool! He should have known better than to have cleaned a snake's bite. The poor dog fell in my trap instead of his dear little brother. When he cleaned Kikyou's copies' wound the venom entered his body. He was a fool to think that he was immune to everything. The venom takes four days before it makes itself known. That poor, idiotic dog will soon lose his memory and then he will lose his sanity!"_ chuckling darkly, Naraku gazed out into the distance from his castle's window pondering over the coming events. _" The fun will soon begin! Four days from now."_

...

**Present Time (Four days later) **

_**Thud!**_

_" Why is it so cold? And why does my head hurt?!"_ Shippo thought as he awoke. Sitting up, rubbing his tired eyes and aching head, he was surprised to find that there wasn't any stars in the sky but pitch, black darkness. _" Where am I?" _As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw two figures laying a foot away from him on what seemed like a bed of furs. _" No fair! How come they get to sleep on the bed and I don't!" _Annoyed at being the only one sleeping on the cold, hard ground, he climbed into the bed and snuggled between the two figures. Snuggling closer to the one he knew was Kagome, but in his tired state he had forgotten that it was just him, Kagome and Sesshomaru. They had left the others back with Inuyasha. _" Oh, much better! It's so nice and warm... and safe here..." _Shippo thought as he drifted off back to sleep, snuggled in between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

...

Shippo's movements jostled Kagome and awaken her. " Wha...?" Looking down she saw Shippo contently sleeping beside her and smiled fondly and began to run her hand through his hair and was shocked to find that it was softer than she remembered. _" I wonder how long his hair has been this silky soft?" _Before dozing off back to sleep she lifted her eyes from Shippo to find that right beside Shippo was Sesshomaru. Shocked at seeing him so close to her, she couldn't help the bewilderment that she felt._ " I've never seen him look so unguarded... It suits him." _Feeling a little brave, she reached out to touch one of his silver strands and as she ran her fingers through the strand she found that it ended on top of Shippo's head. _" That explains why your hair felt different than usual Shippo." _The thought amused her, but after a few moments her body demanded sleep and so she snuggled Shippo closer to her. Bringing Shippo's body to rest against Sesshomaru's chest and her head to rest against his arm.

...

After a few hours of sleeping, Beast was suddenly awaken by a sharp pain.

_**"What is going on?"**_ Sesshomaru's beast exclaimed as he felt an intense, throbbing pain in his head. **" Sesshomaru! Wake up!"**

_" Leave me in peace beast..."_ Sesshomaru grumbled lazily in response.

**" Do you not feel that?"**

_" Feel what?" _ he replied confused.

**" This intense pain in our head!"**

_" No. Are you in pain beast?"_ responding now fully alert.

**" Yes! It is excruciating!"**

_" What could be causing you such distress?"_

**" I do not know... Sesshomaru have you ingested any strange or unknown substance lately?"**

_" No and if I were have to you would know."_

**" That's true but I can't understand what could have happen to cause this. But at least now the pain is gone... Sesshomaru what do you think could have caused it?"**

_"..." _(no response...)

**" Sesshomaru?" **

_"..."_

**" Answer me, Sesshomaru!" **now feeling worried at Sesshomaru's lack of response.

_"..."_

**" Sesshomaru!" **His beast exclaimed in despair.

_" Who are you?" _someone finally responded...

**" Sesshomaru?" **his beast asked baffled at the question.

_" You are Sesshomaru?"_

**" No, I am Beast. You are Sesshomaru. Don't you remember?" **Beast inquired at the sudden turn of events.

_" No... I don't remember..."_

**" Do you remember anything?" **Beast started to have a hollow feeling form as he waited for Sesshomaru's response.

After a moment Sesshomaru finally responded. _" No... nothing..."_

**A/N: FINALLY NOW MY SUMMARY MAKES SENSES AND GOES ALONG WITH THE STORY! It took a while but I finally did it! Well if you want me to keep this story going you should probably review cause I really like to know how I'm doing! So far so Good! Well Later and Enjoy! **


End file.
